


Cum-Whore Creevey

by Slasher and Perv (SSDSnape)



Series: Consensual Love [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Average Cock!Colin, Average Cock!Draco, Ball Torture, Bondage, Cock Rings, Colin & Draco are 12, Colin & Draco are in 2nd Year, Consensual Rape, Cum Swallowing, Deep Throating, Dominant Top!Harry, Dominant Top!Ron, Dry Orgasm, Dry Penetration, Harry & Ron are 17, Harry & Ron are in 7th Year, Hogwarts Era, Large Cock!Harry, Large Cock!Ron, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sloppy Holes, Spanking, Submissive Bottom!Colin, Submissive Bottom!Draco, brutal sex, choked by cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Slasher%20and%20Perv
Summary: Hogwarts is a den of depravity. The older boys are allowed to pick whom they desire of the younger years to serve them in any way they please. Draco Malfoy was out - much to Harry's annoyance. So Harry decides on the next best thing.





	Cum-Whore Creevey

Blast! Draco was out - much to Harry's annoyance. Ron had surprisingly gotten to him first, yet Ron being his best friend did give Harry the advantage of watching Draco Malfoy submit to a Weasley. It was great being able to share Ron's chosen with him on the weekends. Ron knew how much Harry wanted to fuck Draco. So he agreed to share the blond, just like they shared everything. And of course Harry agreed to share with Ron, whomever he chose too. It was a win win for both. Meanwhile, Harry ended up choosing the next best person closest to Malfoy and in the same year too. His irritating camera happy shadow, Colin Creevey, a Second Year kid who had Hero Worship: 'come fuck me' eyes. Harry smirked at the ideas forming in his mind. He looked forward to breaking the boy in. 

 

Harry had chosen his toy and taken him up to his private room in Gryffindor Tower, the room next to his was Ron's. Their rooms had interconnecting doors, (it was a bit like a flat) so that he and Ron could just walk in whenever they wanted too. Harry had done so once already, after he had stripped Colin of all his clothes and left him kneeling on the floor. He stepped through and, whilst Ron was on his bed busy raping Draco's tight hole into oblivion - Draco's screams and begging for more had been an intoxicating delight not only to Ron's ears but Harry's too. He'd only gone in to borrow some bondage rope and a rather large black butt plug - he needed to buy his own toys, but for now Ron, being the good friend he was allowed Harry to share his. 

 

Back in his own room he cast a silencing and locking charm on the main door leading into his bedroom, (he left the door leading into Ron's room alone, as Ron had previously locked and silenced his own main door - both he and Ron liked to hear what was going on in each other's rooms), Harry then sat down in his armchair next to his bed and hauled Colin over his knee and began to spank the boy, whilst he listened to the loud begging and moaning coming from the Ron's room. Half and hour later he sat back and looked down, admiring his handiwork. 

 

It was the first night that he and Colin were together and he had just finished giving the boy the hardest spanking the boy had most probably ever had in his life. Colin's lovely little pert arse was no longer pale, but stained a nice deep red, the colour of red wine. Mottled with purpling bruises. Colin lay there over Harry's knee naked and sobbing. Harry stood up and hauled Creevey along with him before throwing him down on to his bed. Colin's face was tear soaked and blotchy, whilst his smooth and hairless, little boy prick was surprisingly hard.  
"You obviously liked that spanking, boy," Harry stated, "otherwise you wouldn't be sporting that hard little prick of yours." 

 

Colin whimpered and Harry smirked.  
He then conjured up some white soft rope, bondage rope and bound Colin's wrists to each of the header posts of his four poster. Once the wrists were secured, Harry then climbed on to his bed and crawled to the middle, where he stopped and spread Colin's smooth legs wide apart, and, after throwing some more rope up and over the top of his canapé frame - sort of like a mock version of a pulley and winch method - Harry tide one end of each piece to the whimpering boy's ankles. Once done Harry then took up the two remaining free ends of the rope and pulled, he smirked again as he watched as as he pulled more on both pieces, Colin's legs raised off the bed and were spread wider. When they were at their most obscenely wide spread wise he stopped and tied off the loose ends. Colin now looked the picture of of freshly trussed up virgin, about to fucked for more Harry's own pleasure than Colin's, but Harry was pretty sure that Colin would love it too, after all the blond boy's little erection was still there. 

 

Colin mewled and shuddered as he felt something cold and hard being placed around his prick and bollocks, he looked up at Harry, who had a dark gleam in his intoxicating green eyes. Feeling eyes on him, Harry looked up and found a questioning gaze looking at him.  
"I've just placed a magical self-tightening cock ring around the base of your little boy prick and bollocks," Harry said smoothly, "it'll help keep you hard and will self-tighten every time you feel the urge to cum. You will only cum (dry though it may be at the moment, for you are only twelve) when I allow you to. Understand?"  
"Y-Yes Harry."  
Harry shot forward between Colin's spread legs and slapped the boy hard around the face, Colin whimpered and fresh tears ran down his cheeks.  
"You will address me as 'Sir'! Am I understood?"  
Colin nodded, only to be soaped once more on his other cheek.  
"A verbal answer, boy!" Harry growled, dangerously low.  
"Y-Yes, Sir!" Colin replied with a sob.  
"Good boy." 

 

Harry sat back on his heels, leaving a slight gap between himself and the obscenely spread Colin's smooth and hairless arse crack, with its winking rose bud puckered hole staring back at him. Harry couldn't wait to slam his thick meaty cock deep into that exquisitely tight looking, dry hole, but first he wanted to see how his new toy would take to having his smooth little bollocks slapped, squeezed and yanked on. He already knew that Colin would be a screamer. Draco was one and he so wanted Colin to be one too. Maybe if he put the idea to Ron, once they had trained their boy's enough they could share and swap boys at the weekend? After all, he and Ron shared everything else. They'd even jerked each other off, rimmed, fingered and sucked each other over the years they'd been at Hogwarts. And still do to this day. Even with their new toys, they had decided to continue to do so, when they wanted some time to themselves. 

 

 **\- CWC -**

 

Harry sat there, raised his hand and began to slap Colin's little bollocks. Gently at first, then gradually reigning down harsher, harder blows. He got off on seeing his toy writhe and whimper, trying to move out of the way of Harry's large hand, but as he was bound tight to the bed it was futile. After fifteen minutes of a constant barrage of slaps, firm squeezes and tugs, Colin was sobbing and crying. Pleading with his 'Sir' to stop. Once he had gotten Colin's bollocks nice and plump and red looking, Harry shuffled forwards a bit, finally closing the slight gap between then and as he did so, he guided his large thick cock between Colin's spread arse cheeks. The boy whimpered as he felt Harry's rather large looking cock rest snuggly against his hole. 

 

Then with no warning at all, Colin screamed as he felt like he was being torn wide apart, as Harry slammed his dry way deeply into his tight and lithe little body. Fresh tears streamed down Colin's face, he begged for Harry to stopped, but Harry didn't. He just kept sliding in, his cock widening with force Colin's tight ring of muscles - making his little hole taut. Harry only stopped once his heavy bollocks were resting flush against his toy's crack. He leant forward between Colin's spread shaking legs and fisted his hands into the boy's blond hair, before dipping his head and roughly devouring Colin's mouth with his tongue. Colin mewled into Harry's mouth, as his mind for a split second closed of the pain in his arse and he felt his hard little prick throb against Harry's stomach. 

 

Harry smirked into his devouring of Colin's mouth and pulled his hips back, pulling his cock almost all the way of his trembling toy's tightly clenching body and then thrusting back in in one harsh thrust. Colin wailed and arched his body, snapping his head away from Harry's mouth to cry out as he felt Harry's cock nail something deep inside him. Whatever is was filled his young body with pleasure and a lot of it, that it helped in taking his mind off of the pain of being fucked.  
"S-SIR!" He cried out.  
Harry sat up, took hold of Colin's hips in a firm bruising grip and quickly set up a harsh and fast rough thrusting pace.  
"FUCK!" Colin wailed.  
Harry chuckled darkly and carried on ploughing into his boy's tight body. 

 

Harry brutally fucked Colin's virgin hole. He pounded away like a sex-starved wild animal, nailing the wailing and begging boy's prostate hard and fast, sometimes even sliding on up right past Colin's pleasure gland and deeper still into his guts. Harry was thrilled, Colin was just as vocal as Draco was. He couldn't wait now to share Colin with Ron. Especially when it came to double fucking the boy. With that thought, Harry sped up his thrusts and set out to completely annihilate his new toy's wonderfully tight boy cunt. For an hour or so Harry fucked Colin, the boy's little prick was still hard and was twitching something fierce with every harsh inward thrust Harry gave. He growled menacingly as he felt his large heavy bollocks begging to tighten and drawn upwards, he knew he wasn't far off coming and coming hard, buried deep within his little bitch. 

 

Harry found Colin's vocal work to be just as delightfully intoxicating as hearing Draco's screams, with that he ploughed on and growled deeply as he finally came hard, flooding Colin to the max.  
"SIR!" Colin sobbed, as he felt Harry erupt and fill him with his surprisingly boiling hot load. "SIR - YOUR - CUM - IS - SO - HOT - SIR!" He panted. Colin had felt the need to cum himself, but with the ring on he couldn't. It felt like a sharp pain simply kept building, with no way to relieve it. He had begged for release, but Harry only fucked him harder for his troubles. 

 

Harry rode out his intense orgasm making sure he filled his new toy with every last drop he had to give before pulling out and getting up from the bed, leaving Colin lying there, gaping, puffy rimmed, sore and sloppy. Harry walked across the room and entered his ensuite and had a shower. He decided to let Colin rest and allow his cum flood to leak out of the boy's lovely wreck boy cunt, knowing that he would fuck Colin again before bed anyway. Then he would use the plug Harry had borrowed from Ron. Securing his cum in his boy's lovely tight boy cunt.

 

**\- CWC -**

 

Later, Harry had Colin back kneeling on the floor beside the bed. The boy looked up at him, his little prick still hard in its ever tightening ring was growing steadily darker.  
"Suck me!" Harry commanded, as he stood in front of his toy, his cock hard again and pointed straight at Colin face.  
With eyes bright, Colin shuffled forwards in his knees and opened him mouth. Harry fisted his hands into the boy's messy hair and hauled the willing mouth on to himself and began to ram his cock in and out of Colin's lips. He thrust harshly and hit the back of his toy's throat, making Colin gag and wretch around the large bulk in his mouth. Spit leaked out between those red lips and Harry's cock. 

 

Harry growled and forced Colin to take him deeper, Harry wanted to feel himself slide down that tight throat. To feel his boy constrict around him. To swallow his load.  
Colin gagged and choked as he was face fucked and fucked hard - he felt like he couldn't breathe. He cried, though he voice was muffled with Harry's pounding cock and so, his begging and pleas went unnoticed. Harry mistook them for pleasure. Soon Harry had forced his way down passed the whimpering boy's gag reflex and was all out deep throating his toy, watching with dark pleasure as Colin's lips bruised up and his eyes teared up with fresh tears.  
Growling soon cane from Harry as he felt his orgasm building. It wasn't long and Colin quickly choked down Harry's flood of stick, hot and juicy goo. Some even leaked out and dribbled down Colin's chin.  
Harry pulled out once he had been milked dry and stood back, loving the way his boy fell back and drew in great shuddering breaths of some much needed air.  
After a few minutes, Harry helped his boy up and back on to the bed, where they both lay on their sides facing the other. 

 

"You're such a good boy for me, Colin." Harry said, as he stroked the boy's sweaty hair. "Such a good Cum-Whore, Creevey."  
Colin mewled where he lay next to his master on the bed.  
"Thank you, Sir."  
"Are you ready to get fucked again?" "I'm still sore, H- Sir." Colin replied softly.  
"Then it'll be doubly pleasurable for you!" Harry smirked, as he flipped Colin over on to his back, spread the boy's legs wide and quickly entered him.  
Colin wailed at being taken again, but very quickly came to enjoy it. He hoped that Harry would let him come soon though. He didn't much like seeing his prick all red and swollen. 

 

Harry must have realised this, as he fucked his toy hard and fast and just before he was about to flood Colin's tight heat, he vanished the cock ring and watched with dark eyes as his toy came hard and dry with a shriek, his body shuddering violently with the release and his tight internal muscles clamping down around Harry's thick pounding meat like a vice. Colin had Harry coming hard deep within his Cum-Whore for a few minutes. Harry was looking forward to the day when he would leave Hogwarts. Ron too was ecstatic about it too. For both wouldn't be leaving, not until their toy's had graduated. That meant that they would be sharing their things and these rooms for another seven years. Oh what joy! They would be sharing their toys with the other, as well as each other. Life was good.


End file.
